Happiest Day of His Life
by Hallway16
Summary: Leo has waited 21 years for this day. He couldn't be happier. He looks down the aisle and his eyes lock with the girl of his dreams.


Leo stood at the altar dressed in a tuxedo. He never thought this day would come. He stared at the floor his breathing shallow. The church was filled with his close friends. Percy and Annabeth were in the second row along with Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Piper. They were eager to attend the big ceremony. The music started playing and everyone stood up. Leo looked up from the floor and to the end of the aisle. What he saw took his breath away. The girl he loved more than anything or anyone in the world was standing at the door of the church. She was in a beautiful white dress with a long veil hanging off her head. Leo immediately forgot the people in the pews, he forgot all his pains and worries, he forgot the war with Gaea; he knew only one thing- he loved this girl, soon to be his girl. She continued walking down the aisle getting closer to Leo. They locked eyes and Leo's heart did a gymnastics routine. She finally got to the end of the aisle and stood across from Leo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two lives into one." The priest started the procession but Leo hardly heard a word of it, he was focused on Ana, the girl he thought didn't exist. He never thought a girl this beautiful would ever like someone like him. He still didn't understand but he knew she did. She had told him so. Leo would never forget how they met.

It was shortly after the war against Gaea and the disheveled group of 7 demigods made it back to America. The first stop they made was Camp Half-blood. Luckily they had made it back right in time to prevent the destroying of Camp Half-blood via the romans. After everything was settled everyone disbanded. Leo decided to stay at Camp Half-blood. He really had nowhere else to go. Percy and Annabeth decided to stay for the summer too. Settling back into camp was easy. Leo was ready for some downtime. He could do some major repairs to the Argo II, train some more, and just chill. What he never assumed was that he would be sent on more quests, smaller ones of course but still very important quests. On these quests he would go with Jake, a child of Athena, and Ana, a child of Apollo. He grew very close to Ana who he eventually would gain enough courage to ask out.

But the first time he ever laid eyes on Ana, on all her glorious dark brown straight hair, hazel eyes, and tan complexion, he melted. He immediately thought he had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life. She was a little shorter than him and thin. He knew he had to talk to her so he walked up to her and said, "Hi, I have a question… there are 21 letters in the alphabet right?"

"No, there are 26, you forgot u,r,a,q,t!" She laughed, "That's not the first time I've heard that one Leo."

"How did you know my name?"

"You just saved the world, you're a hero at camp, and I think you're cute, so I made sure I remembered." She giggled.

Leo thought he was going to die right there. They became good friends and eventually went on some quests.

All of these thoughts raced through Leo's head as the priest was saying the vows. Leo said "I do" when the time was right. He hadn't really been paying attention, his ADHD getting the best of him but he knew he would "do" whatever Ana needed or wanted. They said their vows and the priest said the words leo had waited so long to hear.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest proclaimed.

Leo didn't need a second invitation, he pulled his girl, his wife in close and kissed her. Everyone cheered and they walked down the aisle together. He looked at the second row where all his friends had sat and saw them all smiling and clapping. The girls had tears in their eyes and the boys were giving him thumbs up. But all that really mattered to Leo was Ana. They were married now. And he had the rest of his life to live with her. This was the happiest moment in Leo's short 21 years of life. He looked into Ana's beautiful brown eyes and felt truly happy for the first time since his mother had died. He could feel her looking down on him and smiling. He looked up and smiled back.


End file.
